In The Greenhouse
by Just Gabz
Summary: What happened to get Ianto and Jack in that greenhouse in 'Adrift'. Ianto's POV


**Title: **_**In The Greenhouse**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Mentions Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Jonah Bevan**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff & smut**_

**Summary: **_**What happened to get Ianto and Jack in that greenhouse in 'Adrift'. (Ianto's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Thoughts flew around my head and begged me to write this. So I did. Please enjoy :D**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be going out and searching Cardiff for 'em but I live in Australia, and I don't.**_

I was in the greenhouse, watering the alien plants. I wondered if we actually knew that they needed water. I mean, they're alien, they could eat kittens for all I know. Water seemed to do the trick though. Lucky, I don't know what kind of mess feeding these things kittens could cause.

Gwen had gone out hunting for information on that kid, Jonah. I knew I was going to have to help her with that, otherwise she'd go in guns blazing and make things ten times worse. Tosh and Owen went home early which left Jack and I. I was just hoping he was up there in his office, actually doing some work, instead of faking like he usually does.

The door clicked open and I sighed. I knew he wasn't doing that work.

"What 'ya doing?" Jack's American accent echoed through the room.

"Hunting weevils," I murmured sarcastically, "Ssh. You'll blow my cover."

He chuckled and I smiled. I've always loved that sound.

"I'm taking care of alien plants."

"Isn't that Owen's job?"

"He and Tosh wanted to go home early so I said I'd do it for him."

"So...we're all alone?"

"Don't make me get the hose sir." I smirked.

"So the hub will be empty for," He looked at his watch, "At least nine hours?"

I sighed again, turning to face him, "Yes. Now will you please get out of here?"

I started pushing him towards the door and he grabbed my hands, pulling me towards him, "Why? Afraid I'll distract you?"

"I'm certain you'd distract me. You're in the way."

"You know how to make me feel special." He replied sarcastically.

I kissed him gently, not missing that smile, "Shut up and get out," I kissed him again, "Please?"

Jack's nose was still touching mine, that smell of his bringing me some how closer. Damn him.

"You can do this later."

"No." I replied sternly.

"I'm your boss and I'm telling you to stop...and I'm telling you to kiss me again." He smirked.

"You'd like that, huh?"

"So would you."

"You don't know that." Yes he did.

"Yes I do." See.

"Will you please just let me do this?"

"Later." He pulled me towards him and into a soft kiss.

I found myself lost the moment I got that taste. That taste that told me exactly where this was going, that he was slow now but he would be a lot faster in a minute. As if on cue, the kiss became stronger, more passionate and I moaned into it, losing myself even further.

"Naked hide and seek?" He offered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh god, I don't care." I pulled him back for another kiss.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

It was about an hour later when I found myself back in that greenhouse, fully clothed and smiling. I couldn't stop the smiling. I thought it best to finish tending to those plants.

"Ianto!" I heard Jack's taunting voice call and I groaned. I was never going to get this done.

Jack strolled into the room.

"Why do you keep leaving me for those things?" He asked, almost sadly.

"Because you won't give me ten minutes to water them."

Jack turned me to look at him again, I could see the grin trying so hard to hide on his face. I knew what was going to happen but that didn't stop him telling me.

"You and I both know how this will go Ianto." His hand came to hold my belt firmly, "I'm going to flirt, you're going to cave and we're going to end up completely naked, right here. I think you know where it ends."

Jack's quick fingers unhooked my belt and unzipped my trousers. I groaned. He was so good at that. He kissed me fiercely and I lost myself in him. His smell, his taste, the feeling of his hands...on my shirt. He was undoing the buttons his usual swift way and I found myself holding him by the belt, wishing I could pull him closer but not wanting to get in the way of those quick hands.

He pulled my shirt off my shoulders and I let it hit the floor, for once not caring. I pulled him closer and he chuckled into my lips as the kiss deepened. I quickly attacked his own shirt, although I could never move as fast as him. Eventually I pushed his shirt off and he grinned, pressing his forehead to mine.

"My office?" He offered breathlessly.

"You started this here," I tugged him closer with his belt, "You're finishing this here."

I pulled off his belt, undoing his own trousers and he moaned, that sound that drove me insane and pressed his lips to mine. We lost ourselves and then it happened.

The door swung open, "Jack I..." Gwen's Welsh voice broke us apart, "Oh god!"

We both pulled apart just enough to look at her. I wanted so badly to rewind, to stop this from ever happening. The only word on my mind was _shit_. This was only made worse by my urge to press my lips back to Jack's.

She chuckled nervously, "Uh sorry."

I stared at her for a moment, wishing I knew what could make that better but nothing came to me.

"Sorry." She whispered, walking out.

I couldn't let her leave like that. I rushed out after her, grabbing my shirt and slipping it on quickly. I could hear Jack's laughter behind me. Damn him.

"Uh..." I couldn't think of what to say as I rushed to catch up to her, doing up my shirt. She was giggling. Damn her aswell.

"Ianto I...I'm sorry, I didn't realise." She rushed the words out.

"Doesn't matter." I blurted out just as quickly.

"And I wouldn't have come in if I'd known-"

"Always room for one more." Jack interrupted and I just knew he was going to say something to make this more awkward, "We could've used you an hour ago for a naked hide and seek." And there it was.

"He cheats, he always cheats." I said quickly, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he'd embarrassed me. I don't even know why I said it. He doesn't even cheat. He's just a master at that game.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jack asked the question stuck on my mind.

"Jonah Bevan, the missing boy," Oh, this was not going to end well, "I'll make it my own special project. My responsibility, nothing to do with anyone else. I'm not letting it go."

I inwardly cringed. She could never pick the right words. The look on Jack's face wasn't good for her. It wasn't good for me either, after what we'd just been caught doing, it only made me want to get my hands on him again.

"No." He replied to her simply.

"What?" She was clearly confused.

Poor Gwen. She didn't realise what it was she'd stumbled upon.

"I don't know how I can be any clearer." Jack said sternly.

"Oh...well...Tosh has her projects, so does Ianto," _Don't drag me into this, _"Why can't I?"

"Leave it alone." Jack kept that cool tone. That cool, sexy tone. I needed to focus.

"I can't." She replied.

And I wished she could. Mainly because if she could she wouldn't have been there and Jack would be having his wicked way with me. His wonderful, amazing wicked way. I needed to stop looking at Jack.

I turned and looked at Gwen. That challenging face was still proudly on display. I hated her for it.

"Coming back in?" Jack broke the awkward silence, turning to me, "Work to do."

"Yep." I immediately replied. I would've been in there a while back if it weren't for this Jonah kid and Gwen's crazy fixations.

"Jack, we're not finished." Gwen called as Jack walked back into the greenhouse.

"Yes we are."

I followed him, quickly remembering the package, "Uh...there's a package on your desk." I smiled at Gwen. I was going to pay for that but she needed to know the truth.

I followed Jack's steps back into the greenhouse, smirking when I saw his shirt was already off again.

"Where were we?" He murmured, "Oh yeah." He pulled me towards him, kissing me roughly and I couldn't supress the moan he brought from me.

I didn't care that Gwen wouldn't have even made it down the stairs yet. I just didn't care when Jack's tongue was doing that magical thing it does.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack wanted coffee. He'd played naked hide and seek, had his way with me and now he wanted coffee. I was never getting back to those plants. The cups tinked together and I groaned as my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it cheerfully.

_"You left me that package, didn't you?" _Gwen's voice asked on the other end.

"Ianto!" Jack called from his office.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied, trying to make the coffees at the same time.

_"Ianto what's going on?" _She asked clearly frustrated.

"Ianto!" Jack called again, more urgently.

"Night Gwen." I quickly hung up before she could ask anymore questions, "Hang on!"

"Now!"

"Do you want the coffee or not!"

There was a pause before he finally replied, "Hurry up!"

I laughed, finishing the coffees. The night was turning out to be pretty good.

_**A/N: Thoughts ran around through my head and begged me to write this. I hope you like. Please review. I haven't been getting many lately ):**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
